


Darkness Falls

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Earth-2, F/M, Light Angst, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Earth-2 Dark Archer and Black Siren. Zoom has taken over the city and Tommy feels like the only one not under his power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by tumbler user pleasantfanandstudent based on [[x](http://pleasantfanandstudent.tumblr.com/post/146680363143/merlance-au-black-siren-and-the-dark-archer)] I actually think this is my first merlance drabble? hopefully it’s not too bad (:

Hood up, mask on, and bow at the ready, Tommy Merlyn moved throughout the city using the shadows as cover. He did his best to stay low and out of trouble. Normally, he’d be the one causing it, but ever since that bastard Zoom had arrived everything had gone to shit. Tommy wasn’t going to answer to some sick fuck that was just toying with the other villains in Starling. But he didn’t want to go up against him either.

He creeped from an alleyway, turning towards the road to go back home. If you could call an abandoned watch tower home. It was more like a hideout because he didn’t feel safe in the place he did call home. Shaking his head, he moved quickly down the street. He stopped when he thought he heard something behind him. It was a mistake.

A loud shriek ripped through the night air. It pierced his ears, causing him to drop his bow and immediately put his hands to his head in a failed attempt to block out the sound. His knees trembled until he fell forward onto them.

“Stop!” he barely managed to choke out.

A woman stepped towards him. A woman that he knew and cared for. She was the only person since his parents that he had let into his cold heart. And now they were on opposite sides.

“Why?” he mumbled as he tugged down his mask.

His chest moved up and down. He scanned her face, those lips he had once kissed were pulled into a wicked smirk.

“If you’re not with him you’re against him,” she said, placing a hand on her hip, “If you’re against him you’re dead.”

“You let him have you as one of his pawns,” he spat, “You’re better than that.”

Her smirk faltered a little, “Be quiet. You don’t know anything.”

He would have been wounded, though he would never admit it, if he didn’t know she was just lashing out in frustration. Nights of rough passion, of working together, and causing trouble had taught him a few things about her.

She walked towards him, grabbing onto his chin and tilting his head upward. “Just because we fucked doesn’t mean you know me,” she hissed.

“Sure,” he muttered, “I’m sure you like being given orders and being treated like a toy.”

She let go of him and huffed. “You would rather die?”

“No,” he said.

Laurel shook her head, “It’s all about how you play the game. You may think I’m a pawn, but I’m not,” her voice dropped lower, “There’s nothing I despise more than pitiful pawns.”

He raised a brow, but he thought he understood what she was saying. Playing both sides, but really just doing what was best for her. Now there’s the woman he missed taking to bed at night.

“What are you doing?” he asked quietly.

“I’m being sent to another Earth,” she was leaning in close to him, their faces only inches apart, “Follow me.”

What was he doing? Could he really follow her? Did he even believe that they could travel to another earth? That seemed a little hard to grasp.

“Fine,” he said.

“The docks. Two hours. Oh and sorry,” she said, though she sounded anything but sorry.

“Wha-” he didn’t get a chance to finish when she leaned back and opened her mouth again.

At that range she only had to release the sonic scream for a few seconds to get the reaction she wanted. He crumbled to the ground, his eyes drifting closed as he lost consciousness. Later he would understand that Zoom was watching. He was always watching.


End file.
